1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for measuring the consumption of fuel in internal combustion engines.
2. Discussion of the Background
Devices for measuring the fuel consumption, of volumetric type, are known, which use turbines installed in the delivery pipes which feed the injection group, and in the return pipes from said injection group. Such devices compute the fuel consumption and are generally used on vehicles and not in test rooms.
Owing to the acceleration and deceleration inertias, the turbines may give non-reliable values owing to flow changes, and can be negatively influenced by the presence of air bubbles, in particular in the return pipe.
Furthermore, such devices, owing to their using turbines, are definitively expensive.
On the contrary, the devices known from the prior art which are used in test rooms, use a fuel weighing system and, due to this feature, are difficult to be installed on vehicles, and hence are applied to an only limited extent.